


The Green-Eyed Hero

by WiseNayru



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseNayru/pseuds/WiseNayru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first "x reader" fanfiction. I have it posted on multiple sites, so don't worry if you see this same story on DeviantArt too. Anyway, I will be leaving who the reader ends up with as a surprise. The options: Rin Okumura, Mephisto Pheles. Rated M for possible smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST HOPE I CAN KEEP UP TO DATE WITH THIS D:

You had absolutely no idea where you were. In fact, there were so many questions going on in your mind, but one was more important than all the others: _Where is home..?_ And it struck you immediately-you had no home. And even if you did, it was gone.

You’re an American otaku who picked up enough Japanese from anime to be able to carry out some form of casual communication. However, you never thought that you would actually be in Japan. But that was the only thing you knew about this place, that you were in Japan... You don’t even remember why you ran away, or why you crossed an ocean to come to this place.

But it hurt too much to think. For one, you’re starving. Living in a first world country kept you well fed and you always knew when your next meal was coming. You’ve never experienced what true starvation was like. On top of all that, your throat burned like there was an inferno inside it. You weren’t sure if it was infection or dehydration. You finalized it to be, indeed, dehydration due to the lightheadedness. Now that you know, your top priority ever since you arrived in Japan was food and water. You had no money and stealing would only add to your problems. You tried begging, but it didn’t work out as you’d hoped. Whenever you walked around in the streets and cities in your dirty clothes and a tornado of knots you call hair, people would either walk faster or roll up their car windows. However, one day you were lucky enough to meet a nice man who gave you 2000 yen. You couldn’t remember much of his features without triggering a migraine, but his eyes stuck out among all the others. They were droopy and tired but he looked awake, they were calm yet fierce, and above all, they were a radiant emerald green.

You wish to thank him, in whatever way you can, with what little money you have. You’ve asked around in every place you thought possible and you’re about ready to give up. You decided to ask one more building, a large monastery.

You knock on the hollow wood and wait for the door to open... You knock again, figuring you must be quiet and used your fists instead of your knuckles.

When the door did open, revealing a large man in a black robe, you were shy at first, “E-excuse me... but by any chance d-do you know a man with the most brilliant green eyes?” the man raised an eyebrow.

“You’re going to have to be more specific, ma’am.” you look to the ground and try to cry, but no tears come out. If he knew who you were talking about, he would immediately remember his beautiful eyes. You’ll never be able to repay that kind man, “Ma’am,” he starts, “Don’t cry, come inside. I’ll try to remember, and I’ll even ask my friends if they know. Does that sound good?” you nod but you know they won’t know your savior. No one does. You impulsively wipe away your tears but nothing was there. The man notices this, “You’re dehydrated, aren’t you?”

Inside, it seems that the whole family who owns the monastery was eating their dinner. An older man with glasses sat at the head, a teenage looking boy who also had glasses had a face riddled with beauty marks sat next to him, and three other priests sat on the other side. There was one empty chair on the other side of the two four-eyes. One lone chair was left next to the missing person.

“Everyone, we have a guest. Would you like to tell us your name, miss?” said the man who greeted you at the door.  
“Huh? Oh.. it’s ___.” you say, caught off guard.  
“You have a beautiful name, ____. Please, join us for dinner~” said the man at the head with excitement. You assume he’s the head of the monastery since no one is opposing his offer. But you didn’t care about that anymore. You feel like your body is starting to devour itself, but the sight of all this food made your heart do a backflip. And the kind man is offering you to enjoy it! That made your stomach do one. And you knew you were going to eat as much as you can.  
“Thank you very much sir. May I ask your name?” you made the mistake of not asking the green-eyed man his name and you won’t do it again.  
“Why don’t we all introduce ourselves, eh?” he starts, “My name is Shiro Fujimoto, head of this monastery. This boy on the left is one of my sons, Yukio...” that’s it. That’s all you needed to hear, so you zoned out until you heard, “Now then, may I ask why you have come?” Fujimoto asks with grin of curiosity.  
“U-um. I came here to ask if.. If any of you know a man with the most brilliant green eyes?” more memories of him came back to you. “He has purple hair and he wears a tophat! He met me in a pink limo, and... um... Ooh! He had this weird hamster on his hat!”  
“Slow down, ___! Please talk to me about this man when dinner is over. I think I might have the answer that you’re looking for.” he winks and your face lights up. You’ve finally met someone who might actually know your hero!

You hear the door slam a few seconds later and in walks in a boy, probably the same age as Yukio, but his face was littered with bandages. “I’m ho-” he stops in his tracks when he sees you. “What’d you do now, you old fart?” he asks as quietly as he could, which wasn’t nearly quiet enough.  
“Nothing, Rin. What happened to you? Did you get in a fight again?” he says exasperatedly.  
“Those assholes were shooting pigeons with crossbows. How much lower could they be? I mean honestly, it’s like they’re _trying_ to piss me off!” he folds his arms and sits in the last empty chair. He looks at you turning slightly red, “Hi, miss... I’m Rin Okumura. It’s okay if you call me Rin, hehe.”  
“Hi, Rin. I take it you’re quite the brawler?” you reply.  
“Well...” he scratches his cheek, blushing more and looking away. “I- uh..”  
“Heh, you’re kinda cute. My name’s ____.” you’re really starting to enjoy teasing Rin already, the poor boy. But really, he is cute...  
“C-c-c-c-cute? Y-you think I’m _cute?!”_ he sounds happy but confused.  
“Why not? Your eyes are beautiful and you have a cute little smile. And when you blush, awww.” well, you’re not lying.  
“I think that we, uh, we should be friends!” he says, blushing even more furiously.  
“F-friends?” you’ve never had a real friend before, they've all given up on you and never spoke to you again. “I, uh...” Crap, now I’m blushing! you think. “I wouldn’t mind...” you take a sip of Fujimoto’s sake, your eyes averted from Rin’s face.  
“Really? That’s great! Heh, you wanna go do something together as friends after dinner?” he’s blushing so hard it’s irresistible not to laugh, Mr. Fujimoto already has. But still, you already had plans from before to meet with Mr. Fujimoto. You feel bad, but it will have to wait.  
“I’m really sorry Rin, I wish I could. I don’t have money or good clothes. My body can’t take much. And plus, I need to talk to someone right after dinner. I’ll try later today, okay? Maybe we just walk together in the park?” meeting your hero is now your top priority. Rin will just have to wait.  
“Oh...” his chest drops. “Okay...” he doesn’t say a word after that.

When dinner’s over, you go to the bathroom. You haven’t used a clean toilet in so long, it was something you’re really grateful for. A quick look in the mirror, and you drop self-confidence. You can’t meet your hero like this! Your (hair color) hair looks like a racoon. Your clothes are dirty and the perfect body that took you years to achieve was gone and was replaced with an unattractive, scrawny little girl. You need to talk to Mr. Fujimoto about this...

Back downstairs, you look for Mr. Fujimoto, only to find him still sitting at the isolated dinner table.  
“Mr. Fujimoto-”  
“You can call me Shiro. No need to be formal!” he interrupted as sipped more of his leftover sake.  
“Uh, Shiro, do you think you could help me one more time?” you ask awkwardly. He leans closer in and puts down his sake.  
“Yes?”  
“I want to look better for my green-eyed hero.” you say without hesitation. He shrugs.  
“I know this man. I can bring him to you if you’d like. He’d take care of you, it’s just his somewhat kind nature.”  
“Somewhat? But never mind that, what’s his name?” you need to know. You’re so impatient and Shiro probably knows it.  
“His name is Mephisto Pheles. He is the preceptor of True Cross Academy, the school Yukio will be going to.” Mephisto Pheles... your eyes light up and your heartbeat quickens. You finally know the name of your hero, the kindest man you have ever met, the only man who gave you the needed money without asking for anything in return, especially in a way that doesn’t violate your body.. This Mephisto... he is the one person that you feel that you could trust. “He has agreed to come tomorrow night, so until then why don’t you stay with us?” but you felt you were not worthy of such a kind gesture. You want to see Mr. Pheles today, tonight.  
“I’m sorry Shiro, but I can’t accept. I have to look for him now... because I don’t know if I’ll still be here tomorrow night...” you feel tears beginning to form but you hold your head high and keep your voice steady. “I have to find him tonight!”  
“Like hell you’re going alone. ____, why don’t you talk to Rin about this? He really likes you, you know. Why don’t you two search for Mephisto? I can tell you can’t read Hiragana, Katakana, or Kanji, so bring him along. He’ll be a great help, plus it’d be a lot safer. And trust me, he really is a sweet boy with a big heart.” he raises his voice and scared to protest any longer, you ask for Rin’s room. Shiro points to a hallway on the right and you see him in his bed, sprawled out and tired. His room wasn’t anything to brag about. It wasn’t that large but it was definitely cozy. Clothes were on the floor. They were basically in every place but his closet. His walls had nothing on them and his windows were open letting in fresh air. You gently knock on Rin’s door to let him know that you were coming in.  
“Listen, Rin, I’m really sorry about holding off our plans, and now I’m changing them too. I hope you don’t mind.” you apologize, almost feeling sympathy for the lonesome boy. You had been like him, after all. You know exactly what it’s like. He gets up and faces you.  
“No, ___, I wouldn’t mind. So, where is it you plan to go?” he’s excited again, that’s a relief. You inhale and straighten your posture.  
“To True Cross Academy to meet the preceptor, Mr. Mephisto Pheles.” he looks at you and raises and eyebrow. He goes back to the same sprawled out fashion he was in before.  
“Why don’t you ask my kid brother about that. He’s going to the stupid school anyway...” he’s bored again, “He’s in the room right next to here.”  
“Rin, I wasn’t done yet. I need your help.” he stops and turns his face to you.  
“I’m listening...”  
“I’m sure you’ve noticed that I’m a complete mess. Can you help me go back to my former self before I meet Mr. Pheles?” you ponder.  
“Well, I wouldn’t mind... But what is it with this Pheles guy? Why is he so important to you?” you smile, remembering that day. You decide to explain to Rin what exactly happened.  
“ _It was so hot...I wanted to just lay on the sidewalk until I died, it was just too much to deal with. I walked around the city to find a spot that the sun didn’t touch, panting and cursing God for not helping me these past months I ran away from home. Heh, I’m an American girl who crossed an ocean to be here. And I have no idea why. But I pressed on, I just had a nagging feeling in the back of my head telling me to live as long as I can. And now I know why. I was near a small convenient store and I could smell ramen. My body couldn’t take much longer and I passed out. I don’t remember much, but no one had come to help me. I was just laying there like I was invisible. And then, I woke up in a man’s arms. He was looking in my eyes and was very worried. He whispered into my ears, ‘It’s okay... You’re okay...’ and I passed out again. I was still in his arms. He didn’t leave me, instead he had stayed to comfort me, until the sun had set. He offered me water and gave me food. He then gave me a 2000 yen bill and told me it again: ‘It’s okay... You’re okay...’ and he just left. He never asked for anything in return. He just smiled at me before he got in his car. And that was it. I waited there, everyday until today at the same hours in hopes of finding my green-eyed hero. He never came back_.” you giggle, sitting closer to Rin, “Mr. Pheles saved my life, Rin.” he’s blushing again, “The world can be cruel... but it’s also very beautiful. Don’t you agree...?”  
“Y-yes it is. But how about we get you ready for your meet with Mr. Pheles?” you smile and you want to cry so bad.  
“I would love to, Rin.” A lone tear makes its way down your cheek. “You all... are the kindest people... I have ever met...” you can’t hold it back anymore and burst out in tears.  
“Hey! ___, calm down!” you feel arms wrap around your body. They’re so warm... they feel so good...and you can hear a soothing noise. The sound of Rin’s heartbeat. It’s such a nice feeling, you want to stay this way forever.  
It’s so familiar the only thing it’s missing is...  
“It’s okay...You’re okay...” Rin whispers. He doesn’t feel bashful any longer. He loves this feeling too. You bury your head in his chest and curl up like a small child. He lessens his grip little by little. Then, he finally lets go. You grab his hands.  
“N-no... Rin...p-please I don’t want to be lonely anymore...” you long to be loved. You look into his eyes, tears soaking your face. “P-please don’t leave me...” you wrap his arms around yourself instead, too impatient to wait for him to react. “I’ve n-never had a f-friend as great as you, Rin.”  
“S-sorry, _____...” Rin mumbled and he held you closer and tighter. Your tears soaked his shirt, but he didn’t seem to care at all. He just held you even tighter. It certainly was nice, and neither of you let go for a long time. You saw the cross that Shiro has hanging off his glasses swing by the doorway. Was he spying on us? you ask yourself.

You were the one to pull away this time, and although Rin held a firm grasp, he let go. You see that his shirt is soaked with your tears and you laugh. “Hah, look at your shirt, Rin! It’s soaked!” you point. He picks up the collar of his shirt and grins.  
“I don’t really care. But are you okay now?”  
“I think I’ll be stable the rest of the night. But, uh, sorry about the shirt. Anyway,-”  
“____.” he interrupts you.  
“Oh, um, what is it, Rin?”  
“You won’t run away to find this Pheles fellow, will you?” he sounds uneasy and looks you straight in the eye.  
“Rin? Why would I run away? What’s more, why would I run away without my only friend?” you hold onto your other arm, which has become considerably thin.

Rin scoffs, “You said you would when you talked to my old man. Listen to me, ____. It’s dangerous to be alone at night. I’ve seen things happen to people who didn’t take my old man’s warning seriously. They were all driven by a sense of purpose. Please, ____, don’t join them.” you’re taken aback. You drop your head.  
You mumble, “I’ve seen them too...”  
“Y-you have?!” Rin sounds confused...  
“They’re terrifying... A-and t-they won’t leave me alone!” you won’t cry again. You promised yourself that crying meant vulnerability. You still don’t know if you could trust Rin or Shiro or Yukio. “I’ve tried everything I could. And after Mr. Pheles helped me, I didn’t get any nightmares and nothing tried to hurt me for a few days. D-do you think it’s all in my head?”  
“It isn’t.” Rin takes your hands, “We can go together. Tonight. My kid brother’s shown me where True Cross is before, and now I’ll show you. But I don’t know if we can get in...”  
“I don’t care.” the swing of the cross was there again, then a foot. It was Shiro, grinning. So he was spying!  
“My, you two certainly are impatient. But if this is what you wish, ___, I will do it. I assume it’s safe to trust you?” you nod and he snickers, “Then let’s go~” he starts, “I’m bringing Yukio!” he struts out of the door as he calls Yukio’s name. I wonder if he had too much sake.

\----------

You, Shiro, Rin and Yukio prepare for your departure and as you close the door, you could hear both Shiro and Yukio muttering words, maybe wards? Rin takes your side and Shiro and Yukio lead the way. Since they were silent, only you and Rin were talking. You talked about life in America and how much it could suck and vise versa. You had to take a bus, then walk about two miles to reach True Cross. But you didn’t care, and as you got closer and closer, you heart quickened and sweat beads rolled down your face.

Shiro surprised you by stopping by a house and dropping you off. It was owned by a woman, possibly a close friend of Shiro. She gladly accepted you and because Rin didn’t want to wait forever, as he put it, he tagged along. She started by letting you take a shower. You couldn’t remember when the last time you took a shower was; and now that you think about it, you couldn’t help but wonder why Rin accepted you in his arms and held you so close. You should’ve smelt terrible and yet, he still didn’t let go. You truly were surrounded by kind people. You started with your hair first. You let it soak so that it was somewhat easier to clean. Then, you applied shampoo and conditioner and lathered it. You were grateful that you could clean your body. You washed it three times before finally stopping the running water. You took the towel that was hanging in a little rack by the door and wrapped it tightly at your breasts. The woman told you to go to the second room on the left, which was where a new change of clothes were waiting.  
She laid out clothes that looked expensive. She left a note:  
 _These are clothes that I have grown out of. They look like they’re your size. Please, I want you to have them. Don’t worry about the price._  
 _\- Kotomi Uzuima_  
Yes, you truly are surrounded by affectionate people. You first put on the white shirt. It hugged your curves in a way that made you look like you actually had your old body back. There were pads where your breasts were and made them slightly bigger. The red leather jacket complemented the shirt nicely. Then, you put on a short skirt that went a few centimeters above your knees. For the chilly early autumn weather, there were moderately thick knee socks and flats. But this wasn’t you... You certainly couldn’t afford all of this with only 2000 yen to also pay for food, so you took off the jacket and the skirt. You replaced it with the tattered shorts and the muddy Converse you had when you met Mr. Pheles. This still looks fine, so you head to the living room and refused the makeup Miss. Uzuima offered. She blow dried your hair and put it in a messy braid. You were talking to Rin most of this time, about how nervous you were about meeting your green-eyed hero. He didn’t reply like he did earlier, almost like he was envious that you care for a man you barely know.

You look in the mirror, satisfied with your look and meet Shiro and Yukio while you held Rin’s hand (b-but like friends!). Shiro tells you that whenever he was busy with work, he would have Ms. Uzuima babysit Rin and Yukio. She seemed like such a nice lady, you would love to talk to her again.

\------------

The school campus was huge. It was more like a town in itself! And you were so excited, you smiled from ear to ear.

The four of you met two officers and let you in without asking names or IDs, which was a good sign. After running up staircase after staircase with the others trailing behind, you finally make it to a massive door where Shiro stops you.  
“Are you ready to meet Mephisto, _____?” he asks you.  
“Yes! Yes, I’ve never been more ready in my entire life!” you say quietly. You want to surprise Mr. Pheles! He motions you to stay behind you and you do. Rin stays behind. Your heart feels like it’s about to burst when you hear that same beautiful voice,  
“Shiro! It’s been a while~” Mr. Pheles says comically.  
“Mephisto, the guest that made me invite you to dinner tomorrow grew impatient. She’s here.”  
“Well, I do have many admirers. Where is the girl?” he gets out of his seat when you step out. His eyes widen and your heart leaps out of your throat.  
“Mr. Pheles... I-it really is you.” you get closer to him and his eyes follow your every movement. “Mr. Pheles...” you tear up again. You just hope he’ll take you seriously after your little scene.  
Mr. Pheles throws you a toothy grin, "I never thought I'd see you again, miss."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I actually am keeping up with this. Just excited to see where this story will take me, I guess.

Now that you can stand on your feet and you have food in your stomach, you can see what he really looks like, but his features were pretty close to how you saw them that day. His hair is purple and at shoulder length, about the same length as his beard that was only at the chin. He didn’t expose his fangs as openly as he’s doing now, but it only added to the fierceness of a beast he had in his eyes. His eyes were so mesmerizing, you couldn’t look away. They were everything you’d ever hoped them to be and more.

You don’t know what to say until Shiro clears his throat, hands behind his back, “Well, we’ll leave you two to it, then.” he looks behind him, “Rin! We’re gonna wait for ____ downstairs, so come on.”

“I’ll just stay here, thanks.” Rin says, back against the wall, arms folded. Shiro let out a deep sigh and walked towards the blue-haired boy.

“Like hell you are. Let’s go, Rin.” he grabs Rin’s ear. Surprised, Rin tries fighting back gently.

“Hey! Let go of me, you old fart! I’m staying here,with ___! Yukio, help your older brother out!”

“Shut up, Rin.” Yukio said with annoyance.

“My, they sure are a colorful bunch, wouldn’t you agree, miss?” Mr. Pheles said snickering, “That boy really seems to be quite fond of you. I take it you’re friends?” you nod, “So, if you wouldn’t mind, why have you come to True Cross to only see me?” he rests his head on his hand dressed with a satin purple glove. He seems interested but also bored; a strange combination.

You’re still staring into his eyes at this point, almost envious. How could your dull (eye color) eyes ever compete with his. But it didn’t matter at this point. You had the answer to his question in mind before you even met Shiro. Confident, you face your hero and say, “I’ve come to repay my debut, Mr. Pheles.” he intently studies your face and grins.

“No need, miss. And please, call me Mephisto.”

“You saved my life, Mephisto. It’s not your choice. I’m paying you back in whatever way I can.” he chuckles and stares deeper into your eyes.

“Oh, it’s not? You have some attitude, dear. I would’ve never expected someone who looks so helpless yet so charming to speak to me like this.” he starts, “Oh, where are my manners? We’ve come this far and I haven’t even asked for your name! And please, sit down~”

“It’s (first name, last name).” you reply, a light flush coming to your cheeks. You take a seat right in front of his desk. “But please, Mephisto, let me pay you back. I’m a good listener, so maybe I could help students with their problems..? Or I could help out the school nurse! I used to always do good in human anatomy. Or-”

“Or, you could be my assistant.” he interrupts, still grinning.

“I, um, guess that works? When would you like me to start?” you weren’t exactly expecting being Mephisto’s assistant but if it pays back your debut, so be it.

“Today of course! ...But I’ll have to find you an empty dorm. How about the one right next to Yukio’s?” he offers.

“Whatever pleases you, sir.” Mephisto snickers at your formality.

“And here,” he presents you with a 5000 (49.08 USD) yen bill and a list with quickly scribbled items, “go get yourself everything on this list. Come back to me when you’re done and I’ll give you your dorm key. But for now...” he mumbles a few words that were inaudible, “Do be careful, miss (last name)~” he hands you the list and the bill and you make your way down the staircase where Rin was waiting.

“Where’s your brother and Shiro?” you question, looking around.

“They’re waiting outside but I wanted to wait for you...” he said, a light pink in his face. Looking down, he notices the list Mephisto gave you. “What happened in there, _____?”

“After begging Mephisto for a job, he let me be his assistant. I start today by getting the items on this list.” Rin glances at the list and suddenly, he’s all upset.

“What does that pervert need women’s underwear for?! _____, you can’t work here!” he makes his way up the stairs, but you couldn’t catch up, he was just too fast. He forces the doors of Mephisto’s office open.

“So you finished shopping already, _____?” he doesn’t bother to look up, too buried in his paperwork, “That was rather quick.”

“_____ won’t be working here, you pervert. What the hell do you need women’s underwear for?!” Rin scolds. Mephisto looks up, confused.

“Rin, wait. I’m still working here.” you pant.

“No you’re not!”

“Rin just shut up and read the list!” you present him the slip of paper:

(First name, Last name), I hope you enjoy your stay here at True Cross. As your first job, please gather these items.

-Seasonal clothes, like sweatshirts and sweatpants.

-Women’s underwear

-Bras

-Slippers/ flats

-Pads/tampons

-Hair brush

-Socks

-A light jacket

You might’ve noticed that these items are for you. I would like you to have a nice job, after all. The 5000 yen will be added to your debut and food will be provided. Directions are attached on the back side.

-Mephisto Pheles

Rin, blushing, apologizes quietly and storms out the room, “I’m terribly sorry about that sir. He’s a very protective friend.” you say, embarrassed.

“Oh, no need. Common misunderstanding. But it’s very late now, would you like to call it a day and do your assignment tomorrow?” Mephisto says, looking outside, where the sun has already set and the sky was a midnight blue. Now that he offers you sleep in a bed, you haven’t realized how tired you were.

“Yes, I would. Thank you, sir. But do you think I could say goodbye to Rin and his family?” you ask politely.

Mephisto nods, “You may. And could you tell Shiro that he’s doing a fine job?” you listen, almost perplexed by what he means, but goes downstairs anyway. There, Rin was in the same spot and when he notices you, he blushes furiously.

“I’m really sorry, ____.” Rin utters. You slowly get closer to Rin, hugging him tightly.

“It’s fine, Rin. I’ll visit the monastery whenever I have free time. I promise.” Rin pushes you off of him, almost like you were a complete stranger. “What’s wrong, Rin?”

“What the hell do you mean by visit? I thought you were going to live with us!”

“That was never the case. I was only supposed to stay the night until I met Mephisto. Now I live here.”

Rin’s voice breaks down. Is he about to cry? “You told me not to leave you...”

“What?” you can’t remember what he’s talking about.

“You forgot?! When you told me why you wanted to meet that jerk in the first place!” you get it now. He just doesn’t want to be lonely anymore....

“Rin...” you say trying to get his attention.

“And you told me I was your greatest friend!”

“Rin.” it still doesn’t work...

“And I wanted to say the same for you!”

“Rin!” you raise your voice...

“But now... You’re leaving me... I-I didn’t want this, ____. I wanted to stay friends forever.”

“Rin! Listen to me!” you exclaim.

“What.”

“You’re not leaving me. And I’m not leaving you.” you say quietly.

“Don’t tell me lies, ___. You’re gonna work for Mephisto until the day you die. You’re gonna forget about me. And my old man. And...I’ll lose you to Mephisto...”


	3. Chapter 3

 

AN:// O: I just remembered that you can’t read Japanese script. Let’s just say that Mephisto realized you were of foreign tongue and wrote it in English.

 

“What do you mean by ‘lose me to Mephisto’?!” you say, blushing furiously. “I just met you, Rin!”

“I know that, ____.” Rin mumbles, head low, “Call it love at first sight or just pure jealousy, I don’t want to see you arm-in-arm with that creep!” you don’t know how to respond to this correctly. Should you stay silent and wait for him to calm down..? Tell him off..? Accept his feelings..?

You grab Rin’s arm, staring deeply into his flame-blue eyes, smiling warmly, “My heart will always be open for you, Rin. And even if I my heart does end up belonging to Mephisto or anyone else, I will never forget you.” you put his forehead on his, “Never...”

“...Promise?” he whispers.

“Yes, Rin.” you break from the contact, “I look forward to when I can see you again.” a warm feeling bubbles in your chest and blood rushes to your face. He smiles and takes your hand.

“Let me at least walk you to your new room, _____. So, where is it you live?” you giggle, you already know how he’ll react.

“It’s next to Yukio’s future room~” you say comically. He laughs.

“No really.”

“I’m not lying Rin. Next to Yukio’s room.” you snicker quietly, “Maybe I should take that opportunity to, how do I say this,  get to know him more, if you know what I mean, heheh.” teasing Rin is still extremely amusing, you laugh maniacally to add to your sarcastic comment.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ‘GET TO KNOW HIM MORE’?!”

“Hah! I’ll never get tired of teasing you, Rin! Oh, but I think we’re here.” you look for the key Mephisto gave you in your pockets when you finally take it out. “This is goodbye, Rin.” you state quietly, disappointed.

“So it is, ____...” Rin sounds disappointed too... You start feeling pity for him.

“I’ll visit the monastery whenever I’m out. Which means tomorrow!” you wink. “But, um,” you pull Rin into a hug, patting him lightly on the back. “I... I’ll miss you Rin...” you mutter, quiet enough for no one to hear, yet just loud enough for Rin. You can feel his face tug into a smile.

“I can’t wait.” he gives you a peck on the cheek, and, blushing furiously, he quickly walks away, hands in his pockets. You rub the spot where Rin kissed you, which was warmer than the rest of your face. I’ll have to scold him for that tomorrow... but you couldn’t think of bringing yourself to yell at him. He’s such a sweet young man.

You take the key in hand and unlock the door. It creaks open and you see a small room, very similar to Rin’s, with a desk facing the window. Instead of a lone bed, there was a bunk bed, of which you hated. You lock the door behind you and go to the bathroom. You cleaned up considerably since this afternoon, but your body was still like a stick. You sigh and make your way to your bed.

Because you didn’t have anything to wear to sleep, and not wanting to wrinkle the shirt Kotomi had given you, you neatly fold your clothes and place them by the bottom bunk until you were in only your underclothes. The door’s locked so no one could get in right..?

You roll lazily into the bottom bed and gently place the blankets over yourself. It surely was a refreshing change of pace, to be back in a bed. And before you know it, you drift off into a long sleep.

 

**The Next Day**

You yawn and get out of bed. You impulsively rub your neck and shoulders, which, to your surprise, didn’t ache; it brought a wide smile to your face as you looked out the window.

It was sunny, not a cloud in the sky, a perfect day to meet Rin. You missed him so much, it hurt. Rolling out of bed, you notice a note half-slipped into the door crack. Folding it in half, it read:

Good morning, _____. I didn’t want to wake you up. I hope you had a good first night and I would like to greet you. I’m waiting in the cafeteria, downstairs to the left. There, will be breakfast and I will explain what I would like you to do as my assistant. After that, you may gather the articles of clothing I have written for you.

-Mephisto Pheles.

You find yourself laughing gently, only again proving the fact that you were surrounded by genuinely kind people. You roll out bed, extremely tired. A cool breeze hits your legs, causing you to shiver. You still were in nothing but your panties and bra, so it would only be natural to be cold. You almost trip over the clothes you had laid out the day before, which almost seem comical considering it was a small and thin pile. In a hurry to not keep Mephisto waiting, you slip into your clothes and make your way downstairs. You see that there’s commotion outside, and with curiosity being your fatal flaw, you couldn’t help but find out the source.

There was a small maroon car with baggage inside it. You see Yukio, assuming that it was his day to move in. He finds you and greets you with a smile, opening the car door, “Good day, Miss (last name).” he bows his head slightly, “How have you been?”

You shrug, “It’s only been one night Mr. Okumura. You act like you haven’t seen me in years. But still it’s nice to see you doing well.”

“Same to you, miss.” he looks back at the car as if he was hiding something, “I’m sorry if I come on too strong but... Did something happen between you and Rin last night?” and almost instantaneously, your calm and quiet demeanor become one replaced with protectiveness and anger.

“What’s wrong with Rin?!”

“I guess it’s safe to assume that something did indeed happen.” he says scratching the back of his head.  “Let’s make a deal, ____. You tell me what happened last night and I’ll tell you why Rin’s too upset to go to school.” he grins and offers you a hand to seal the deal. You furrow your eyebrows and stare at the hand. This could be blackmail, what went on last night was completely private and Yukio had no business knowing it. But still... Rin... Something’s wrong with him.

You were reluctant to say it, but you did eventually. You scoff and say, “Tell no one.” blood’s rushing to your cheeks. “I wasn’t sure what happened myself, but I think Rin told me he didn’t want to let go of me... Ever,. And when I told him I was moving here, it was almost like he couldn’t stand the thought of seeing me in another man’s arms and exploded at me. He was reminiscing of the when I told him not to leave me... And somehow, I got Rin to calm down, so he walked me to my new dorm. Which, by the way, is right by yours! But anyways, I told him how much I would miss him, hugged him tightly, and he might’ve took it as a sign. He gave me a peck on my cheek and quickly walked away. He may be questioning his feelings. And maybe even mine.”

Yukio scratches his chin, furrowing his brow, “That is a good reason to become isolated... Do you think you could talk to him? He misses you so...”

“Well...I’m meeting with Mephisto now and I don’t want to keep him waiting. When I go out to do his errands, I’ll make sure to stop by the monastery.”

He smiles at you, “That’s good to hear, _____.” he looks to the cement, “My name is Yukio Okumura. It’s nice to get to know you. I look forward to it.” flustered, he presents you his hand. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD WRITERS BLOCK SO MANY TIMES I'M SORRY FOR THE TWO PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY READ THIS

You take a firm grasp of it, looking into his eyes, “My name is (First name, Last Name). It would be my pleasure if I could show you to your room.”  
“Yes, I’d like that.”  
You smile warmly and with your hand still in his, you drag him, but softly, to his dorm. “It’s pretty close, and it’s by where I have to meet Mephisto. Hope you don’t mind, but I’ll be leaving at the staircase leading to where he is~”  
“Uh... N-no I don’t.”  
“Good to hear.” you look back at Yukio who’s bright red, “Let’s have fun, Yukio! You know, when I’m not busy with Mephisto or Rin.”  
“Y-yeah...” goodness, he was awkward, and because of this, the short walk you had with Rin took forever with Yukio. After dragging him through the old dorm building to the room right next to yours, you let go of his hand and put your hands on your hips.  
“Well, here it is.” you smile.  
He rubs his wrist and looks at the door, refusing to make eye-contact, “Thanks, _____. B-but, you didn’t leave. You took me straight to my room.”  
“Hah, I thought I should show you instead. You might’ve gotten lost!” you start, “Well, I can’t keep Mephisto waiting forever. See you later, Yukio.”  
“S-see you later, _____.” he says blushing.  
He’s just as fun to tease as Rin! After turning a corner, you immediately see a white slip hanging off the first step:  
My my, ______, you sure know how to keep a man waiting. You are heading in the correct direction, dear, but I won’t be here for much longer. You better hurry.  
Mephisto Pheles.  
Crap, he’s right.... You bolt down the stairs to find Mephisto pick at and empty plate. He gives you a toothy grin, “Such a shame, miss ______, you’ve missed breakfast.”  
“M-mephisto... I’m sorry! I just heard noise outside and I just had to see what it was!” please understand, Mephisto, “Then, I saw Yukio and I walked him to his room and I’m just terrible at being punctual!”   
“You’re not making a good first impression, dear.” he quietly chuckles, “But, I suppose I’ll let it slide. Anyway, I wanted to explain how things are going to work here at True Cross. Your very first job is to fetch the items on that list from yesterday. Do you still have it, ____?” you nod, “Well, at least you’re organized. I know that you wish to see that friend of yours. Is that true?” you nod again, “You may. But you must be back here before 2:00, do you understand?” you nod, smiling from ear to ear. “You must have breakfast first! Here,” he pushes a bowl of steamed rice and chopsticks. You sit down in front of him.  
“Th-thank you very much sir.”  
“You don’t know how to use chopsticks, do you?” he said, noticing you fumbling around trying to pick up pieces of rice.   
“N-no, sir.” he grins and gets out of his chair. You can feel a warm presence behind your back as he takes off his gloves and neatly sets them down on the table. He takes a light, soft touch of your hands instructing you how to hold them. Heat furiously rushes to your face.  
“Dear, you’re holding them all wrong. Put them down.” he sits down in the chair next to you, “We don’t have forks... I’ll just teach you.” he sighs, but it didn’t sound annoyed. He sounded lustful! “Put your hand out as if you were going to shake my hand.” you did as he said. “Good, now I want you to secure the first chopstick in the crook of your thumb and index finger.”  
“L-like this?” you said with the chopstick in the exact place he described.   
“Yes, now place the second chopstick on top and hold it with your thumb and index finger.” he grins after you did, “You’re quite the quick learner, miss _____. Now, tuck your ring finger under your lower chopstick.” you do, “The final step is rather difficult. Tuck your middle finger underneath the upper chopstick. To pick up food, move the upper chopstick up and down to grip pieces with the ends of two chopsticks.” he takes your hands and demonstrates using your own fingers. “Does that make sense?” you nod, the chopsticks tightly grasped in your hand. He laughs at your serious face, “Heh, don’t hold it so tight miss _____. You’ll get used to it, I swear. Oh, but listen to me ramble! You must be starving, go ahead, eat.” as if on cue, your stomach growls. After finally listening to it’s desire to be fed, you gulp down the food as Mephisto slowly puts his gloves back on. You were going fast mostly because you wanted to see Rin, but you couldn’t help but feel that something inside you wanted to impress Mephisto.   
Out of the corner of your eye, you see rest his head in his hand, smiling in such a way that made you lustful as well. You get the same warm feeling as you had with Rin last night and gently set down the plate.   
“Thank you for the meal, Mephisto. I’ll be leaving now.” you say, pushing your chair out and getting up. You look to the clock: 11:45. That gave you about two hours to see Rin. As you start walking to the exit, Mephisto grabs your arm.  
“I don’t want you getting too close to that boy, miss _____.” he said disgusted when he mentioned Rin. His face seems like he’s a completely different person.  
“U-uh, s-sorry sir,” you wince at the pressure he puts on your arm, “b-but that hurts!” he still doesn’t let go. “S-sir! I-it hurts so much! L-let go!” your arm’s probably bruised, “M-mephisto! Stop it!” you can see his eyes widen and he goes back to his normal self. He lets go, causing your arm to fling back. You don’t want to seem rude but your conscious is telling you to slap him. Out of instinct, you raise your hand, but it doesn’t move.  
“I’m very sorry, dear. I-I don’t know what got into me. You may leave. And, I wouldn’t blame you if you never came back.” you put your hand down and silently walk out. That was rather dramatic, but you don’t let it get to you. Doing this task and seeing Rin was more important to you than anything else.   
You didn’t want anymore drama, but avoiding it was inevitable. You knew that Rin liked liked you but you didn’t know Mephisto’s true feelings. Did he have the same feelings as Rin or was that just in the protective nature Shiro described? You decided to stop by Kotomi to say thank you once more and after some small talk, you leave with more clothes. Being too much of a burden to carry around, you stop by True Cross to drop off your clothes. Nearing your dorm, you see Mephisto scribbling on a white slip. In your devious mind, you decide to sneak up on him... Nearing closer and closer.... when you creep by his ear... and whisper, “Mephisto...”  
He jumps and looks back. You don’t think you ever heard a genuine laugh from him, but there it was, and it was irresistible. You smile back and say chivalrously, “What are you doing outside my door?”  
“Oh, I just wanted to write an apology note from back there. I lost myself and I don’t have time to wait for you. School is starting tomorrow after all.”  
“Well, apology accepted. Would you like some help when I get back?” you say, opening the door.  
“No need. Just stay here and relax. I can tell your body has taken a real beating since we last met.”  
You go to the closet by the bathroom, looking back, “You can come in, you know.” you say as you hang the clothes, “And I appreciate the concern, really, but I’ll be fine.”  
He walks in, but only in a few steps, “It’s an order. Stay here and don’t leave any time I tell you. At least not until you don’t look like the pencil in my hand.” he holds up the pencil he was using to write with.  
You stop what you were doing and eye his fingers, “But your fingers are red! Look at them, how long have you been writing?”  
He immediately puts down his hand, “I shouldn’t be of concern. Why won’t you listen to me?”  
You giggle quietly, “Don’t you already know, Mephisto? I care about you. Deeply and truly.”


	5. Chapte Five

Neither of you blush. It was awkward staring into each other’s eyes without saying anything but you knew you had to maintain to eye-contact. If you didn’t, your words wouldn’t truly reach Mephisto. He looks away, grinning, fangs and all, “You’re stubborn, ____. You really are. I could easily get the items on your list and yet you insist you get them yourself.” he looks back to you with fierce green orbs, “What do you think of that boy, dear?”  
You were confused at first. He was asking this out of nowhere, but you almost didn’t want to tell him how much good you thought of Rin. After some thinking, you knew what you had to say, “Rin is my best friend. My only friend in fact. A-and I love being with him.”  
Mephisto’s eyes widen slightly and his chest drops. He quickly recollects himself and manages to gather, “I see...” he starts, “____.” he says, looking away, “Do you think there’s a chance that you’d reschedule your meeting with Rin and... we can do the shopping together, just you and me..?”  
You turn a deep red, extremely confused. Was he asking you out? “M-Mephisto? Why would I tell Rin to wait longer for me? And I don’t think I can wait any longer.”  
“Okay...” he mumbles quietly, his hair concealing his eyes, “It’s hot out. Allow me to drive you.”  
“That’d be great. But Mephisto.” he looks up to you, trying to hold back his emotions, “Would you like to have dinner together?” his eyes widen and his mouth tugs into a genuine smile.   
“I’ll get the limo ready, miss ____~!” Mephisto says in his usual, chivalrous tone. You giggle, it certainly is nice to see him back to his old self again. You sigh playfully as you change into the clothes Kotomi had given you: combat boots, black yoga pants, another white shirt and the same red leather jacket from that night. Looking into the mirror, you comb through your hair with your fingers and leave, smiling. You hope that Rin missed you too, but he probably did considering what he said last night. You wanted to say hi to Shiro too, for without him, you would have never met Mephisto. Thinking back, you realize you hadn’t told Shiro what Mephisto wanted to say: You’ve done a fine job...What does that mean?   
You shook your head. It wasn’t the time to think now, you couldn’t keep Mephisto waiting. You took the key and slipped it into your jacket’s breast pocket while you walked out your dorm. You gently shut the door and decide to say hi to Yukio before leaving. You walk a few steps over and knock on his door. He swings it open, surprised it was you. You see that there are boxes sprawled all over his room, half packed, half open. He slides his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiles, “It’s nice to see you, _____.”  
You return his smile, putting your hands behind your back, clasping them together, “Same to you, Yukio.” you start warmly, “But listen. I’m going over to the monastery. Do you have anything you want to say to Rin or Shiro or any of the other priests?”  
He looks up to think and then looks back at you with a glow in his eyes, similar to Rin’s, “You wouldn’t mind if I came with you, would you?”  
You giggle softly, “I’d have to ask Mephisto, but I wouldn’t mind~” you grab his wrist and force him out of his room, hauling him outside much like earlier today. “I sure hope he says yes! I want to get to know you better~”  
“I-I would too...” he isn’t blushing as much as this morning which almost disappoints you. You laugh on the inside and find Mephisto playing with a hamster on the roof of his car. A feeling of familiarity hits you that that hamster was the same one from the day Mephisto helped you. The hamster nods and jumps in the window. He probably heard both of your loud footsteps and looked back, confused. He throws Yukio a death glare, “Mr. Okumura.”  
“Preceptor Pheles.” Yukio says, fixing his posture.  
“Let go of _____’s hand right now, Okumura.” he says disgustedly. Yukio glances at his hand, not even realizing how sweaty his palms were. You let go, a light flush coming to both of your faces.  
“S-sorry sir.”  
“What are you doing with ____?” he growls. He looks at you with gentle green eyes, “You may go in the car. In the seat next to mine.” he looks back at Yukio with eyes as if he was a different person. Not wanting to make a scene, you sit in the car with closed eyes. You happened to overhear their conversation, “Listen here, Okumura. _____’s hand belongs in mine. Now tell me what business you have with her.” What the hell does he mean by ____’s hand belongs in mine?! you blush with a furrowed brow.  
“Sh-she came by my dorm and asked if I had anything to tell my father or brother. I suggested I came with and she said she’d ask you.” Yukio says nervously.  
“Tch. You’re not getting a ride from me. You’d just have to meet us there.”  
“B-but sir! That’s a two mile walk!”  
“Not my problem is it, Mr. Okumura?” you open your (e/c) eyes, figuring the conversation will come to an end, only to find a green-haired man batting his eyes directly in your face. You tried to muffle the sound of your scream but Mephisto still forces the door open. You look back at Mephisto, trembling, “W-who is that?!”  
Mephisto’s eyes rage, “Amaimon, what the hell are you doing?!” the man, apparently named Amaimon, winced at Mephisto’s words of anger.  
“I just wanted to see why you love this human so much, brother.” you turn a deep crimson.  
“L-love?! Mephisto you love me?!” he looks at you with a flash of nervousness and looks back at his brother.   
“D-don’t listen to him, _____! He has cauliflower for hair.”  
“Actually, it’s broccoli.” Amaimon definitely knows how to lift the mood. But that doesn’t stop the fact that your heart is beating so hard, your chest might explode. You take a deep breath and say what you know is the completely wrong thing, but well, you can’t return his feelings right now when you have Rin.  
“You love me as a friend, then, right?” you smile. It made you feel so guilty having to say that.  
Mephisto looks away with his hair concealing his eyes and his voice lowers, “Y-yeah. I love you so much, friend...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I can't believe it took me like a week to develop garbage garbage and more garbage D:


	6. Chapter Six

Mephisto was quiet the whole way to the convenience store to have Amaimon buy just a few items on the list (it was his punishment). You kept trying to start a conversation, but he would only reply with a nod or a shake of his head. You sat close to him, you played with his limp fingers, you played with hamster Amaimon. No matter what you did, Mephisto wouldn’t look at you, he wouldn’t speak, and the guilt of what you said before kept coming back to you. 

The car stops and Amaimon becomes a human once more. You were still shaken about that...He snatches the list from you, but playfully, and the yen from Mephisto, who didn’t look up.

While you tried to grab his attention by pulling his glove off, he turned over his hand to grab yours. He slipped his fingers through yours and held tightly. He said in a shaky voice, “I’m sorry about Amaimon. He was lying. Can you please forget about today?” he still refuses to make eye contact. You say nothing but held tightly onto Mephisto’s hand and set your head on his shoulder. His free arm snaked around your waist. You don’t even bother blushing, it just felt too right to be in his arms. He rested his chin on top of your head and whispered, “I’m glad you were able to find me, ____.”

You nod and he pushes you closer to him. You can hear his heart racing and you hear him laugh. You look up with curious eyes, “What’s so funny?”

“It’s just... My palms are so sweaty,” you laugh in his chest, “and I’ve never been this nervous around anyone.” 

“Mephisto.” you whisper.

“Yes, dear?” he says in a gentle tone, lifting his chin off your head. He pulls you out so he can look into your eyes.

You ball up his shirt in your fists, looking down, “Why did you even bother to help me that day? No one else did...” he furrows his brow and pushes you closer. He starts to stroke your (h/c) hair and puts his chin back on your head. You put your hands on his heart, feeling his rhythmic beat...

_bum-bum_

_bum-bum_

_bum-bum_

“You would help me if I was like that, wouldn’t you?” you would. You know you would, it’s in your nature. But this came as a shock to you, was that his only reason for helping? Was that his only reason for giving you 2000 yen (19.63 USD)..? 

_bum-bum-bum_

_bum-bum-bum_

_bum-bum-bum_

“You know you would, ____. That’s just the nature of kind humans.” he whispers atop your head.

“Are you saying you aren’t human, Mephisto?” you say curiously. You hear him swallow and his heartbeat quickens...

_bum-bum-bum-bum_

_bum-bum-bum-bum_

_bum-bum-bum-bum_

“Would you hate me if I wasn’t?” he says somberly. 

You shake your head, balling up in his arms like a small child, “I like you, Mephisto. And if my feelings ever fully develop, and I’m not a confused mess, I’m sure I’d love you with all my heart either way.”

He takes a deep breath and his grip on you tightens, “I’m the demon king of time, ____. Mephisto Pheles is an alias, my real name being Samael Faust. My brother, Amaimon, is the demon king of Earth. You’ll soon find yourself surrounded by demons. We are the very things humans are taught to hate simply because we’re demons. I wouldn’t blame them, Gehenna is disgusting. I love humans. I love Assiah. I escaped Gehenna to be with you humans. I’m glad I left hell, ____.”

“But isn’t that your home? Isn’t that where you belong?”

“Were you welcome in America?”

Your eyes widen, “How did you know I was from America?!” you say startled, pushing away from his chest.

He gently pushes you back down and tangles his fingers in your hair, “You have the accent. A thicker, curvier body. I can just tell. You were neglected in America. You had no friends, no real family, and no one even bothered to report you missing. In a way, you’ve left hell too. Do you regret coming to Japan?”

“W-well no-”

“Will you stay in Japan? Will you stay at True Cross with me?”

“Y-yes, Mephisto. I’ll most definitely stay with you.”

“____, Amaimon was telling the truth.”

“What do you mean?”

Mephisto lifts your chin and stares into your (e/c) eyes with his green ones, “The words ‘I like you’ carry too little weight. The words ‘I love you’ are too ambiguous. I am at loss with my true feelings, but it would truly please me if you would allow a greater, better relationship with me.”

Extended ending~

“S-so hot...” said a young man in black, “Was what I had to tell Rin really that important anyway..?” he was nearing a convenience store.

You look out the window of Mephisto’s limo, “Poor Yukio... Did you really have to make him walk?” you sympathize. 

“Yup~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't capture Mephisto's character correctly D:


	7. Chapter Seven

A.N:// To clear up any confusion, the extended ending from Chapter Six was a time skip. No, reader-chan did not say anything about Mephisto’s Phelins (see what I did there huehue) yet. But she will...soon...

You were in awe. You wanted to leave and think. You couldn’t help but feel that being with Mephisto felt too right...but what of Rin? Rin became close to your heart quickly, but you surely didn’t love him. Mephisto’s gaze didn’t break, even when Amaimon returned. You blush when you hear the limo door close, and even more when he stuck his face in between you and Mephisto.  
“Brother, did she accept your feelings?” Mephisto pushes his head out of your way so he can keep looking at you.   
You clear your throat with heat rushing to your face, “Well, it’s time to go to the lingerie store...” he nods and sets your head on his shoulder. He lowers his head to your ear and huskily whispers, “Thank you for the world, ______.”  
*To the lingerie store!*  
“Thank you, Mephisto, but I can shop for my own attire.” you say, blushing furiously. He’s showing you sexy silky red panties and a matching bra, which was way too big. Women in the whole store were giving both of you stares, glances, and laughs.   
“I came to help you, dear~! Now, do you like the wonder bra or the bombshell bra?” he says with both in his hands, intently comparing them.  
“I want you to leave now, Mephisto! Please, t-this is embarrassing!” you say, hugging yourself in some pathetic attempt to hide yourself from the staring women.  
“Then how about I become a dog-”  
“No! J-just please leave...” he puts down the bras and nods. He walks out casually and you stare at the 4778 yen (46.81 USD) left in your hands. You feel guilty, but press on.   
You leave with 3 new bras and 7 panties. You’re not left with very much and Mephisto gives you 2000 more yen. You thank him by hugging him tightly, causing him to hold you in the same style he did while waiting back at the convenience store. He made Amaimon turn into a hamster and stare at the corner the whole way to the clothing store. You look at the clock: 2:00 PM, the day went by fairly quickly.  
“_____. Are you hungry?” he whispers gently. You didn’t even realize it, but your stomach violently growled. He laughed, “I’ll take that as a yes. Where is it you want to go, dear?”  
You shrug, “I don’t really care. What do you feel like eating?”  
“Then let’s go to my favorite restaurant around!”  
*Time skip jaja*  
You stare at Mephisto, refusing to believe where he took you, “A-a Cosplay Cafe?!”  
“Not just any cosplay cafe! This one is especially devoted to lolita styles and my favorite of them all! Honey Honey Sisters!” he swoons happily. You sigh and walk in until Mephisto puts his hand on your shoulder.  
“What is it Mephisto.” you say unamused.  
“You can’t go in there dressed like that! Wear my Honey Honey Sisters yukata!”  
“W-what?!” he pulls you back to the limo and hands you the yukata. You sigh again, not wanting to disappoint him. “Happy?” you say when you finally get the thing on.  
He covers his face in an attempt to hide his deep blush, “S-so cute....You’re perfect!”  
“Good. Let’s go.” you notice Mephisto staring into space, probably lost in his own little perverse thoughts. When he snaps out of it, he notices you waiting at the door. “What, you’re finally ready to eat?” you smile.  
“Y-yes, _____.”  
*You get to choose what you two eat together! Time skip to the monastery.*   
It’s dark, probably around 7 or 8. You had the best time with Mephisto, you laughed, you cuddled, you did everything a little girl could have ever dreamed of. As the limo gets closer to the Okumura residence, you hear a loud noise and blue flames. At the time, you and Mephisto were making jokes together, holding hands and staying close together. When the loud noise occurred and you both witnessed the blue flames illuminating from the windows, Mephisto stares wide-eyed into space, “I-it can’t be!”  
You can tell by his face the problem is extremely severe. You don’t hesitate to try to run out the door but before you can open it, Mephisto grabs your hand, “Don’t go, ____. Please, it’s dangerous!”  
You try to shake loose of his grip, “Nnnn, I don’t care! Rin’s in there!” You manage to break free and bolt out the door. You run as fast as you can to the entrance of the monastery and kick it open.  
“Rin!” you run to his limp form, his blue radiance, “Oh my God, Rin! Please, please tell me you’re alright!”  
“H-he...He died...” Rin says extremely depressed, tears flowing down his cheeks. You take him in your arms and try to calm him down. You look around. The monastery was a complete mess. There were bodies of priests on the floor, unconscious but definitely not dead. Behind you two, however, was a dead body you never wanted to see.  
“Shiro!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn they just get shorter and shorter


	8. Chapter Eight

You knock on Rin and Yukio’s dorm. It was quite early, so you were careful not to knock too loudly in case they were still asleep. 

You were concerned for Rin and you were emotionally scarred yourself, not only because Shiro had died, but also having to witness Rin like that. It was the day after his death, knowing Rin would need some sort of comfort, you bought some tissues and some cheer-up snacks at the academy’s store. You didn’t know what you were going to say, but you just wanted to hold him close, have him feel whatever ounce of ease you could provide using only your thin arms. They were the only things you had, anyway.

You check your watch, 7:00 am. Mephisto might not be awake, but it was worth a shot. During dinner last night, before the nightmare happened, he had told you whenever you woke up, you were to head down to the cafeteria for breakfast with him. You didn’t deny, of course, you were comfortable with being with Mephisto and found him to be just as fun as Rin.

As you were walking, you heard a door open and close, causing you to jerk your head back. You see Yukio with his glasses in his hand with a troubled look. When he sees you, you wave with a small smile, Shiro was his father too, after all, “Good Morning, Yukio!” 

“Good morning, ____.” he says in an unusual monotone.

You furrow your brow for a second, “Well...How’s Rin doing?” Yukio cringed at the mention of Rin, but he managed to keep his cool about it. 

He nodded, “Rin is doing well.”  
You cock your head in confusion with a furrowed forehead, but simply keeping your small smile, “You seem upset about Rin...but you don’t seem the least bit concerned.”

“I’m too easy to read...” he mutters, “But Rin is still sleeping, you can talk to him when he usually gets up, around 8 am. He won’t be starting school until next week, though, so he might not wake up...There’s also a chance he won’t welcome visitors, but if it’s you, _____, I’m sure he will. He even told me himself how much he liked you, and, uh...” he pauses, rubbing the back of his head, “Well, I-I can’t really blame him, to be quite honest.”

You blush and playfully punch Yukio on his shoulder, “Yukio, what are you trying to say~? Hehe, are you in looooove?” you slur love in the most sarcastic way possible. 

He giggles softly and replies with, “I think you’d better say that to Rin, he never stops talking about you!”

You blush more visibly, “H-he does?!” your heart starts to beat uncontrollably and you get giddy inside, but you’re careful so you don’t show your happiness to Yukio. “I-I mean. Wow. He does?”

“Yeah, he does.” he stops to check his watch concealed by his uniform. “I don’t like being late. I have to go now, but we can talk later if you’d like.” he says with hopefulness hidden somewhere in that stoic voice of his.

“Oh, um, okay. Bye, Yukio!” you say cheerfully and head the few more steps to get to the cafeteria. He goes in the opposite direction. When you get there, Mephisto’s eyes are buried in a manga. When he hears you coming, he sets down his book, gets up, then pulls your chair out.

“Welcome, dear.” he said with a toothy grin. You thank him with a smile and sit down. He slides you some rice and sits in the chair in front of yours.

“Thank you, Mephisto.” you say with hunger as you chow down. “I didn’t know you like manga!”

“Oh, I’m all for manga and anime. I didn’t know you knew about it!”

“Well, I watch anime in my spare time, so that’s that... Man this rice is really good...” you inform him.

“So, onto business. I want you to go weigh yourself on that scale over there.” he points to one hidden in the corner of the room. You nod and once you’ve finished the rice, you get up and casually walk to the scale. You step on it, causing it to quietly creek, and it displayed the number: 35 kg (78 lbs). Your eyes widen, had you really lost over nine kilograms (twenty lbs) in the time you were wondering around? “Well, what is it?”

“It’s, um, 35 kilograms.” you say, frightened by what his reaction might be.

“Tch. That simply won’t do. We’ll have you binge on food for the next week!” he follows you with his emerald orbs and when you sit down, he gives you another rice bowl. You humbly accept it and gobble it down. “After that... You’ll be enrolled in True Cross Academy’s Exorcist classes as a student!”


	9. Chapter Nine (Rin's POV)

Decided to have Rin’s POV just for this chapter ehehehe...ahhh. DEAL WITH IT

It’s hard to get over my old man. I try not to cry, I didn’t even know I could cry this much. And yet, droplets stain the pillow that’s tightly clenched at my chest. I don’t really know what else I should do, other than look out the window. Yukio’s not here either, which was a let down for once. I really want someone to talk to... Maybe ____’s free for today? It seems like a good idea, she always makes me feel, well, I don’t know, safe? Maybe comfort? I really like her, and there’s just things about her that attracts me. I look down, disgusted. I can’t show up like this! I guess I’ll wash my face or something, maybe comb my hair...Change into nicer clothes... Urgh, what am I thinking, I’m just going to say hi, hopefully hang out...Should I ask her out? No, she’ll refuse for sure. I sigh and wipe my tears away with my arm.

I’ll try and look nice for her anyways. I should start with my face...I take a towel and head to the small sink in the corner of the room. I splash the cool water, which was extremely refreshing to the warm tears that have dried on my cheeks. My hands find their way to my ears, which were pointed. I don’t know how I’ll hide them, and what of my teeth?Maybe she won’t notice? No, I’m stupid for thinking she won’t... I-I’ll just have to tell her...tell her the truth...That doesn’t matter now, I just have to get ready. I don’t think I’ll have time to look through my stuff for my comb, so I’ll just have to use my fingers.

Ow...Ow..Ow, ow, ow! God, when was the last time I touched my hair? I look in the mirror to find my shaggy blue hair to be much more reasonable than before. Okay, now clothes. I think a tie would be nice...

_...Yes I remember. The job interview, he taught me how to tie my tie._

_It strangled me, I turned slightly blue in the face and the tie wrapped tightly around my upper body, “What the hell? How am I supposed to get this thing tied right?” I gave up after a while, “Ah, never mind! Forget it!” so I started to make my way towards the job, when I heard my old man._

_“Thank you very much, Father.” a lady with her daughter’s hand in hers._

_“Don’t mention it. You really needn’t take it to heart.” he said in an unusually mature voice. He kneels down and puts a hand on the young girl’s head, “You’re very fortunate, you know. You have parents you can depend upon, right by your side. If you’re ever frightened, call for your mother or father. And even if that proves insufficient, then it’s time for us exorcists to step in.” I wanted to wait for them to leave, so after a very short conversation, the mother of the child shows her respect and walks out._

_My old man waves goodbye to them which is when I told him, “Pretty tough gig, being an exorcist.” he turns back and I walk closer to him, “I mean, your job is to vanquish things that don’t even exist.”_

_He crosses his arms, “But those demons, they do exist... They exist within our souls.”_

_“That’s bull. You’re just a glorified guidance counselor.” by now, I’m face to face with him._

_“Never mind that...tell me, what kind of attire is that?”_

_“Oh, well, see...” I only showed him a profile view of my face, “Everyone’s been hounding me to go to this interview, so I borrowed these.”_

_“No necktie?”_

_I blush slightly, going off at him but playfully, “G-going tieless is_ in _, for your information!”_

_He giggled, grinned, and pushed up his glasses, “It’s because you can’t get it knotted right. Give it to me, I’ll show you how it’s done.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Lift up your collar, and button that shirt.” I did, but that didn’t hide the fact that I was embarrassed. He began to work the knot in, starting small talk, “Really, I can’t believe what a hulking lout you’ve become. And to think you were so cute as a child, going ‘Daddy, Daddy...’”_

_I blush and turn my face, “That was a hell of a long time ago. And it would be damn creepy if a grown up was still ‘cute’!”_

_“Grownup? Hmmm, I don’t see any grownups around here!” he says sarcastically with his hand above his eyes, still grasping the tie. He looks back at me, with a grin and a laugh that was meant to tease._

_“Oh, shut up!”_

_He puts a hand on my head and pushes me back, which made me stumble. “There. If it stings you so much, give me a glimpse of how much you’ve matured!” he says with hands on his hips._

_I scoff and start to pull down my collar, “Don’t diss me.” I point to him with a determined look on my face, “Fine, I’m gonna prove to you that I can make it on my own! Gouge out those eyes of yours and just watch me!”_

_“Well, I don’t think I can gouge out my eyes, but...”_

_I turn and start walking away with one hand in my pocket, “Shut the hell up, you old fart!”_

He was so accepting of my bad attitude and yet he still helped me with everything. Urgh... I secure the sword’s strap over my shoulder and walk out. I guess I should look around until I can find ____. I’ll just knock on her door first, but she’ll probably be with that Clown, but I’ll just have to try.

I knock, but there was no response, just as I had suspected. I slouch and put my hands in my pocket, walking away from her door. Maybe in the cafeteria? She must be eating breakfast, she needs the food. 

Well, I know I’m getting close, I hear voices, some laughter and... Is that Mephisto’s voice? Shit! I knew she was with that clown! I-I’ll just have to press on... With that in mind, I quietly walk down the stairs...And I may or may not have eavesdropped...____, what are you talking about with him..?

“Um, hey ____. Mr. Faust.” I say with a small wave. ____ warmly returns the wave with her beautiful smile, causing me to blush.

“You may call me Mephisto when we’re not in public. Are you hungry, Rin?” I didn’t notice it before, but I actually am...

“Y-yeah, thanks.” I walk towards _____, sliding the chair next to her, but Mephisto somehow got to the other side of the table in less than a second.

He gave me a grin, sat in the chair next to ____ and said, “Thank you Rin. Your chair will be in front of mine.” he pointed to the seat he was sitting in before, with a rice bowl and chopsticks already laid out. 

“How the hell did you get here so quickly?!”

“Oh, that doesn’t matter, Rin!” ____ said with a smile, was she defending the creepy clown? “How about you sit next-” she had her hand on the chair to her right.

“No, he’ll sit in front of me.” Mephisto said almost with envy. I sigh and go to the chair in front of Mephisto, it’ll be extra trouble for ____ anyway. I knew she’d end up with him, I should just forget my feelings for her. “Now!” his bubbly voice broke me out of my deep thoughts, “You two are now both enrolled in True Cross Academy!”

___ is enrolled too?! No one tells me jack around here! “When was ___ enrolled? Is she going to be an exorcist too?!” 

“Now, now, Rin. You rush things! And as for being an exorcist...well, that’s her choice. What do you say, ____? I can tell, you are very well suited for battle. With some more skin and less bone, of course.”

She looks down with a troubled look. I’m so tempted to just wrap my arms her... I want to comfort her... I want to hold her again, kiss her... If she does start the cram school, I have to make sure to protect her with all my life. 

She looks up to both me and Mephisto with wild, fierce eyes, “I’ll do it!”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself cause this is really half-assed

You won’t be dependant on anyone anymore. There was a rush, a sensation, of being able to fight for your own opinion, fight your own struggle. You knew that these two will always be here to support you, which gave you more confidence than you already had. Rin was a strong young man. He had been through a lot of mental torture, you knew it wasn’t his fault for being the brawler he was. And Mephisto... he wouldn’t let anything hurt you. He kept you close, he would always keep an eye on you when it was appropriate. 

It wasn’t a hard decision at all, you wouldn’t care if you die, no one would. But that was the past. The two men right in front of you would never forgive themselves if you were to pass, something you chose to disbelieve. But you wanted to protect them both and it didn’t matter the strain it put on your thin body. Both Rin and Mephisto were your most precious treasures.

When the words escaped your lips, there was absolute bliss. You were extremely happy to be given the option to clash your opponents. You didn’t exactly know these proclaimed opponents you thought of, but you had to stop them from causing anyone harm. 

“Now are you completely sure?” Mephisto says with a furrowed brow. Rin looks at me with his hand on the table, out of his chair.  
“I’m one hundred percent sure, Mephisto. Please, allow me to join the cram school.” both he and Rin eye you intensely. You didn’t know what to do in this short time of silence, it was either play with your thumbs or continue to eat the rice bowl as if nothing happened. You chose to stay in their gaze, with a small smile and an extremely relaxed face.   
Mephisto quietly snickers and digs in the pocket of his jacket, “Very well, Ms. ____. You will only be attending the cram school so all you’d need-,” he pulls out a golden key and sets it down next to your hand that was resting on the table, “-is this. It’s a key to the cram school.” he looks at Rin and throws him an identical key with a grin, “Here’s your key, Rin. In a few minutes, I’ll show you two to the door that uses that key. Eat quickly~” with that, he takes his leave with only you and Rin in the isolated cafeteria.   
You were desperate to start a conversation with the blue-haired boy, “Rin, how have you been?” you say with a bit of concern.  
“I’ve been okay. Listen, ___, are you sure about being an exorcist?”  
“I told you I was. I want to rid the world of the demons that caused pain in my heart. There are only two demons I’d ever spare.” you said, slightly annoyed by Rin’s pestering protectiveness.  
He scoffed quietly, “Exorcist classes start tonight. Do you um, maybe wanna, I don’t know, hang out until then..?” his sharp tone gradually became gentler and a small blush came to his face.  
You giggled, he was still a little fun to tease, but you also didn’t want to disappoint him, “Sure~! I just need to get ready... um, can you knock on my door in an hour?”  
Rin blushed and looked away, extremely excited for the day that was to come. He nodded, “Mephisto’s waiting for us. If you’re done with your food, we shouldn’t keep him waiting.”  
You look down at your rice bowl. You still had a little left, but you were really full, “Okay, let’s go.”  
It was a regular door that he lead the two of you to. He motioned you two to open the door, leading you to jerk the key inside. You twisted it, and it opened. He showed you to the class, and then walked you (leaving Rin in the dust) back to your dorm, hand in hand.  
You thanked Mephisto with a beaming smile, and locked the door. It was time to get ready...  
You started with a shower. There wasn’t anywhere to take a shower in your room, so you had to go to the dorm’s bathroom, hoping nobody would see you.   
You were lucky. No one came in, so you wrapped the towel tightly at your chest and started walking out. You heard a door open, and you became a blushing mess. Rin emerged from the doorway, and saw you. His eyes widened and he blushed, perhaps even more than you, “____! I-I...Where are you coming from?!? I- s-sorry!” he slammed the door shut and locked the door.  
You sighed, your blush fading away. Opening your door, you let the towel fall and start looking for clothes. You bought a (f/c) summer dress that reached your knees. It only hugged you upper features and you thought it was perfect for your date. First, you put a robe back on so the dress wouldn’t get wet, and start blow-drying your hair. Then, you combed through it, and began to braid it. Ms. Uzumi taught you various types of braids, such as french, fishtail, and a simple regular braid. You went with the fishtail, and started working through your hair.   
Amaimon bought you some eyeliner (it wasn’t on the list though...), so you put it on with a delicate wing. Now you changed into the new lingerie you got the day before, your favorite ones.  
You slipped into your dress. You were thrilled to see that you had put on some lost weight. It was showing in your hips.  
You turned around and smiled. It was perfect. You waited patiently for Rin to knock... A few minutes later...  
 _knock knock knock_   
You jumped up and quite literally ran to the door. You couldn’t wait to see the look on Rin’s face when he saw you. And after you jerked the door open with the biggest smile you could muster, Rin became red in the face and was gaping at you in awe, “You look amazing, ____.” he gave you his hand, “L-let’s go.”  
You nod, still keeping your smile, and gladly take his hand.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS

Your date with Rin was rather enjoyable, if you don’t count what Mephisto had done. It seemed he was spying on you two the whole day, and when you returned to the academy, he asked you to come to his office. You didn’t think much of it at the time--you were his assistant after all.

You opened his door to find Amaimon, Mephisto’s brother. He had a hard candy in his mouth, so his words came out muffled and almost inaudible, “Mmph... O ooin fo rofe?”

You blinked, trying to register what he was trying to say. You took a breath and looked behind him, “I-I’m sorry... I didn’t hear you...” you said quietly.

Amaimon sighed and started to chew at his hard candy. When he was done with it, he sounded extremely annoyed when we said, “You looking for Brother?”

“Ah! Y-yes I am.” you said, rather intimidated, which was....pretty pathetic. He wore what looked like a Halloween costume for the low budget, his hair looked like broccoli, and he was sucking on a SpongeBob lollipop. Be it his rudeness or just the fact that he's one of the sons of Satan, you couldn't help but be a little bit scared. He called for Mephisto, causing the man to walk out, seating himself in his chair after shooing Amaimon out.  
Mephisto glared at you, sitting in his chair only momentarily before walking up to you, picking you up bridal-style, and sitting back down in the chair you were sitting in. Naturally, you were confused, but you didn't exactly have the heart to protest. You felt your heart beat quickly, not out of fear, but for...some other reason. You felt a tightening in your chest and the strangest type of dizziness in your head.

His arms were around you, his grip tight but passionate. He stared at you idly, smiling faintly as he gently stroked your (hair color) hair back, tilting your chin and running his hand up your sides. His arms pushed you upwards, towards him, pressing his forehead to yours.

"Mephisto...what--" you stammered, impulsively wrapping your own arms around his neck. You found the warmth of his body to be...addicting. The blood quickly pumped to your head, but at this point, you couldn’t care less.

"____...shh..." Mephisto, brought his hand to the back of your head, pushing you even closer. He brushed his lips on yours, pulling away right after. "Mm...forgive me for this, my dear, but I cannot resist..." he murmured, tenderly pressing his lips on yours, sitting you up right so you sat on his lap. You were frozen momentarily, simply at loss for how to react.

 _Goddamn...he's such a good kisser..._ was all you could think, extremely captivated by the way his lips moved. You couldn’t help but kiss back...

Your chests were close, close enough to feel the vibration of each others hearts, causing the both of you to deepen the kiss. This very well was the longest kiss of your life--but that was a good thing.

At the part of your lips, Mephisto let out a warm breath, tilting your chin up to kiss your neck. You felt the curl of his lips on your skin...like a smirk, it had felt like... 

"You...belong to me..._____...don't you forget that." he said in between kisses, trailing his lips down to gently suck on your collar bone. You could only nod, your breaths becoming shaky. It was obvious Mephisto took joy in your pleasure, weaving his hand in yours and silently as he did so. Your legs wrapped around the back of the chair, further pushing you two closer. 

You began to tremble when he held the small of your back, continuing to kiss you lovingly. When he finally broke away, he slipped your hair behind your ears, lightly cupping your face and flashing a genuine smile, his gloved thumb tracing the outline of your lips."This is sudden, love, I know, but I'm in love with you...I'm sure of it."


End file.
